


The Art of Seduction

by TheFeistyRogue



Series: The Resistance [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, BAMF Nymphadora Tonks, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Femme Fatale, Femslash, Girl Power, Manipulation, Romance, Seduction, Spy - Freeform, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeistyRogue/pseuds/TheFeistyRogue
Summary: Tonks is willing to do anything to win the war and keep Hermione safe.





	The Art of Seduction

Tonks stared into the mirror and thought about beauty. What defined conventional beauty? Symmetry, if the latest studies were to be believed. But to Tonks, Hermione was the most beautiful person in the world. However, she suspected that if she tried to seduce Yaxley using Hermione’s visage, she’d likely fail.

As a metamorphmagus, Tonks had a greater advantage than most when it came improving her self-image. Naturally, she looked like her Aunt Bellatrix, whom admittedly had once been beautiful. Now, Bellatrix often looked wild and dirty, like a starving alley cat prepared to fight for its next meal. As her dear aunt was one of Voldemort’s generals, Tonks often changed her appearance when she was out, making herself uglier, plainer; less like a pureblood Black, and more like someone who’d be fighting for the Resistance. It put the masses at ease.

Realising she’d spent five minutes staring at her reflection, Tonks scoffed, and her body began to change. Her eyes turned green, her hair fell into perfect golden ringlets, and her waist shrank, even as her boobs and bum grew. She gave herself perfect teeth, a dazzling smile to rival Lockhart’s, and plump, kissable lips. She looked like Rosemerta’s younger, prettier cousin.

Hermione was already in bed, curled up with a book as Tonks rummaged through her wardrobe.

“Wear the grey dress, with the plunge neckline,” Hermione said, not once looking up from her book.

Tonks grinned. “Sir, yes sir!”

She caught Hermione’s eye roll and snorted. Donning the dress, she had to admit her enhanced the swell of her breasts. Perfect. She cinched the dress in at the waist with a belt and pulled a black robe over the top, ensuring she had easy access to the wand holster strapped to her wrist.

“Be safe,” Hermione said.

“Always,” Tonks said, brushing a kiss over Hermione’s lips. Hermione put the book aside and gazed up, a serious expression in her eyes.

She really was the most beautiful person in the world.

“I mean it, Tonks. No key is worth endangering yourself.”

Tonks nodded. “I’ll get the key and get out. Don’t have too much fun without me.”

With a wink, Tonks Disapparated.

She arrived in the alley outside The Newt’s Tail. Tonks took a moment to adjust her dress, then strode in.

Twenty years of war, and still the pubs operated. Even in times as dark as these, people needed a drink. Of course, should she come in here looking like herself, everyone in the room would be on her in an instant. As her mother was one of the key leaders of the Resistance, and Tonks herself one of their best operatives, she’d likely be tortured for information before being disposed of.

“What can I get for ya, darlin’?”

Tonks batted her eyelashes at the bartender. He was a tall, skinny fellow with bloodshot eyes and crooked teeth.

“A good, strong, pureblood man?” she said, then giggled. “I’ll settle for a Butterbeer.”

As she paid for her drink, Tonks slid into a stool, angling herself so that she could glance around the room. There was Yaxley, sitting in the corner with his Death Eater buddies; Thorfinn Rowle, Regulus Black, and Rodolphus Lestrange.

Tonks didn’t know how the Resistance had received the information that the four of them were in here and frankly, she hardly cared. The information would have been validated by one of the leading members of the Resistance before being passed on. There was always a chance that it was a trap, but Tonks had a nose for danger.

Her job was to steal the key that Yaxley kept on his person and get it back to the team that would lead the raid upon his house.

With that in mind, Tonks sauntered over to the four of them. They were gathered around a table, playing cards. Already, one of the barmaids was sprawled over Rowle’s lap.

“Hello, boys,” she said. She giggled, smiling at Black. “What you playing?”

“Who are you?” Black snapped.

“Oh, don’t mind him,” Rowle said. “He’s always in a Black mood.” Rowle laughed uproariously at his own joke. Tonks tittered, exchanging a glance with Yaxley, who smirked and rolled his eyes.

“And don’t mind him, either,” Yaxley said. “He’s had one too many Firewhiskys.”

Tonks slid into the seat beside Yaxley, pressing close.

“I’ve never had a Firewhisky,” she said. “Are they nice?”

Firewhisky was, in fact, Tonks’s drink of choice. She could outdrink Hagrid, should they be exchanging shots of whisky. Hermione liked to joke that it was her superpower.

“Never had a Firewhisky? Madness!”

“Oh, daddy doesn’t let me.” Tonks flashed the dimples she’d created in the mirror not half an hour ago. “I snuck out.”

“Oi, Alec,” Yaxley called. “Round of whiskys for the table!”

The bartender glanced up, nodding his agreement.

“What is your name, then? _We_ hardly need an introduction.” Lestrange said. His arms were folded across his chest. He looked bored, as if he didn’t care for the answer.

“Estrella Smith,” Tonks replied. “We lived in the States for a while, but daddy moved us back here when he heard the good news. New York is far too liberal for our tastes. I had a British tutor; daddy didn’t want me to gain that horrid accent.”

“Hmpf,” Lestrange said. “As he should.”

Yaxley tucked an arm around her, leaning forward to pull two whiskys toward them. In an ideal world, Tonks would curse him into tiny pieces. Instead, she leaned into his body.

“Go on then,” he said. “Have at it.”

Tonks pretended to inspect the drink, then took a sip. She spluttered.

“Oh!” She grinned at Yaxley and lowered her voice. “You just took my Firewhisky virginity.” She made herself blush.

Yaxley smiled even wider, tightening his arm around her waist. Foul pig. Tonks batted her eyelashes up at him and simpered.

“It’s your move,” Black interrupted. “Or shall we sack in the game?”

“Oh, you mustn’t,” the barmaid said. “Thor is just starting to win. He’s got a great hand.”

Rowle chuckled, running his hand over the barmaid’s body.

“I’ve got two hands, actually. They’re rather skilled,” he muttered into her ear. The barmaid squealed, laughing.

“Rascal!” she proclaimed, but she wriggled in his lap. Rowle continued to mutter into her ear and then began pressing kisses down her neck.

Tonks had to resist curling her lip in disgust. She was hardly behaving any better.

“Alright. I’m done for the night.” Black threw down his cards. “Rod?”

Lestrange was eying Rowle with a mixture of amusement and revulsion.

“Don’t get the clap, or anything else. She looks like she’s got dirty blood.”

“Doesn’t need to be pure for me to fuck her,” Rowle answered, flipping Lestrange off.

Tonks watched the barmaid’s mouth twitch, but the girl continued to kiss Rowle’s jaw as if she hadn’t heard.

“Come on lass,” Rowle said. “Let’s get a room.”

“I can’t believe they have to hire Mudbloods,” Tonks murmured into Yaxley’s ear, as the others left the table.

Yaxley shook his head. “Disgusting, isn’t it?”

Tonks nodded, sipping again at the Firewhisky. She giggled as her nose steamed.

“Like a dragon!” She flicked her hair and pretend to growl at Yaxley.

“A gorgeous dragon,” Yaxley said. He leaned closer. “I have a dragon scale, from an Antipodean Opaleye. They’re supposed to be the most beautiful of all. Would you like to see it?”

Tonks fluttered her lashes and tried not to think about what an awful line that was.

“Oh, I don’t know. Where is it?”

Yaxley grinned. He looked extremely creepy. Tonks hoped that no woman had ever fallen for his attempts at seduction.

“I’ve got a room here. Come on up.”

Was he left or right handed? Tonks didn’t know. She reached for his right hand, the safest bet, clasping it in her left, leaving her right free to pull her wand the moment she needed it. It was much harder to cast spells with your non-dominant hand.

“Oh, yes please,” she said. “Lead on!”

She followed him up the stairs, giggling each time he looked back and smiled her at. Should he try anything, she was ready. Yaxley, however, seemed to be completely oblivious, happy to have made his conquest.

“Here we go,” Yaxley proclaimed, fishing his key from his pocket. “You’ll have to give me my hand back, now.”

As he turned his back to open the door, Tonks drew her wand.

“ _Stupefy_ ,” she cast the moment the door was open, and shoved his collapsing body into the room. With a flick of her wand, she Levitated him onto the bed.

Wrapped around his neck was the key that made all the trouble she’d gone to worth it. Tonks grinned, Vanished the chain he kept it on, and slipped it into her pocket.

Casting her Patronus, Tonks sent a frolicking otter to Flitwick, who was leading the team into Yaxley’s manor.

“I have the key,” she said. “Five minutes.”

Tonks stared down at Yaxley and wondered what she should do with him. Embarrass him? Injure him? Moody would say that she ought to kill him.

Tonks snorted. It wasn’t in her to murder someone in cold blood, no matter how much they might deserve it. Instead, she Vanished his clothing and bound his hands to the bed frame. She conjured a rag and stuffed it into his mouth.

“ _O_ _bliviate_ ,” she muttered, erasing a few minutes of memories. Let him think he’d gotten drunk, started some kinky sex with ‘Estrella Smith’, and then passed out. Finally, she cast a tracking spell. It was linked to a map that Sirius and Remus had created of all of England, showing the major magical dwellings. They tried to track as many Death Eaters as they could, often giving them a few minutes warning if an attack was being launched.

Satisfied, Tonks slipped out of the room. It was likely that Yaxley wouldn’t be found until morning, if not later. Excellent.

Rowle and the barmaid seemed to be having rather loud and enjoyable sex a few rooms down. Tonks shook her head and left them to it.

She jogged down the stairs and snuck out of the bar through the back, into the alley she’d entered through. She Apparated to Headquarters and was greeted by the sight of Flitwick, Arthur, Sirius, and Hestia. All four scrambled to draw their wands.

“Who are you?” Sirius growled. Tonks raised her hands, eying him warily. He’d taken the death of the Potters extremely badly and was highly volatile, more likely to curse first and ask questions later.

“Wotcher! It’s me,” she said, allowing her disguise to melt from her body.

“What did you last say to me?” Arthur demanded.

“Fred and George are a pair of devils,” Tonks replied. Bastards, more like. Brilliant, but bastards.

Arthur smiled. “They damn well are.”

Sirius huffed, backing away. “Hello, cousin,” he grunted. He was a delight, as always.

“Well done, dear girl!” Flitwick exclaimed.

Tonks grinned, handing over the key. Flitwick passed his wand over it and nodded.

“Yes, yes, it’s linked to his wards, just as we suspected. Bravo!”

“I’ll be off, then, unless you need another wand?”

“Not at all. We’ll be perfectly fine.” Arthur patted her shoulder. “Good job, Tonks.”

“Night, folks! Have a good one!” Tonks winked, then Disapparated away.

She arrived back into her and Hermione’s lounge. Hopefully, the noise hadn’t woken Hermione up. Shedding her dress and tossing her bra cheerfully to the floor, Tonks snuck into the bedroom and curled underneath the covers.

“Your feet are cold,” Hermione complained, rolling over. Tonks buried her face into Hermione’s mane of hair, uncaring that she was smothered with it, and smiled. Hermione was frequently grumpy, and she snored a little, and sometimes even drooled.

Tonks wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> How are we liking this series?


End file.
